Changes
by a-pixie-with-attitude
Summary: Bella is an aspiring mechanical engineer, Edward is trying to perfect his music. What will happen when they meet? All human, regular pairings. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Bella is an aspiring mechanical engineer returning to her hometown, while Edward trying to find a place in the world of music what will happen if they meet. All human, regular pairings.

Changes

"Emmett!" I yelled as I got out of my BMW M6.

"Jelly-Belly!" he yelled as he wrapped me in a bear hug.

"I've missed you sooo much!" He exclaimed.

"Missed--you--can't--breathe!" I managed to say.

"Oh, sorry." He then dropped me and led me into the house.

"Dad! I'm here!" I called out.

"Bells! How are you? I've missed you so much!"

"I'm fine, I missed you, too. Hey, Emmett can you help me with my luggage?"

"Sure, no problem."

We walked out to the car and he grabbed one of my two suitcases (the heavier one) and I grabbed the other and lugged it up the stairs.

My room hadn't changed but that was no problem, I could do that myself. I was so happy Emmett my big brother was here to welcome my homecoming. He was usually away with his girlfriend or guy friends.

I changed into some skinny jeans and a cute midnight blue empire waist top, grabbed my keys and went downstairs.

"I'm going to go to the store to but some paint, be back in a little while." I called out. I heard a muffled "okay" and left.

I arrived back home to see my usual parking spot taken up by a very, very nice BMW M3 those were one of my favorite cars I had one at home, it me took hours for me to say goodbye. I just parked behind it and walked inside carrying 2 gallons of white and blue paint. I heard conversation in the kitchen, but I went upstairs to set my stuff down. I got to the kitchen and saw an actual Greek god he was perfect in every way. I checked the expression on my face to make sure I didn't look like and utter moron and continued on walking in and getting an apple Emmett and Mr. Perfect were deep in conversation on what is the fastest car out of the Aston Martins and I decided to show a little of my expertise in that area.

"Well the DB9 is very fast the Vanquish S is clearly the fastest" I stated. They looked totally in awe.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't love cars" I defended myself.

"Edward this is my little sister Bella, Bella this is Edward," he introduced us.

We went to shake hands and as soon as we did a shock of electricity shot hrough I looked up shocked and he clearly felt and at that moment I knew there was something more to this Greek god.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be here I would be in my Aston Martin racing on the Autobahn :(

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be here I would be in my Aston Martin racing on the Autobahn :( **

**A/N: srry for not writing been really busy but ill try to update more often!!**

EPOV

_My poor Volvo_, I thought to myself, as I drove Rose's M3 down the rainy streets of Forks. It had gotten keyed while I was at the library and now it was in the shop.

I pulled up to Emmett's street just as I saw a M6 driving the opposite way. _Man, that guy has a nice sense in cars. _I parked the car got out and jogged up the walkway to get out of the rain the door was open and I let myself in calling Emmett's name.

"In the kitchen!" he called.

I walked over and saw eating some pizza.

"Hey, Edward"

"Hey, man, do you know what happened to my car?" I asked

"No, did the transmission give out?"

"Someone KEYED my car!" I started to fake sob.

"What!?"

"Yeah, but Carlisle says I can get another car, what should I get?"

"Uuuhhh, an Enzo!" I could seriously bet that Emmett is an overgrown kid.

"No, it doesn't have that great of traction and here in Forks that is needed. I know an Aston Martin!"

I heard the front door close and footsteps going up the stairs probably his dad.

"But you have to get a very fast one" Emmett was practically jumping up and down.

"Well the DB9 is very fast, but the Vanquish S is clearly the fastest," a voice of beauty spoke from behind me. I turned around to see the most beautiful girl on the planet right in front of me and she knew stuff about cars which was just a plus. She had the deepest and most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face with lips that were full and red, framed by light brown hair. In one word 'perfection'.

I probably looked like an idiot, but her sheer beauty left me speechless. Right then I knew that my first priority was to get to know Bella Swan.


	3. VERY IMPORTANT READ!

A/N: hey u guys im srry for this authors note I really hate them but its sorts needed wen u have a huge ginormous hurricane comin towards u and u don't know if ur gonna hav power afterwards so I MIGHT hav a chap up tomorrow but if im busy boarding up the

**A/N: hey u guys im srry for this authors note I really hate them but its sorts needed wen u have a huge ginormous hurricane comin towards u and u don't know if ur gonna hav power afterwards so I MIGHT hav a chap up tomorrow but if im busy boarding up the house and moving upstairs incase of flooding so don't get ur hopes up!!**

**Im REALLY srry but I cant stop mother nature X(**

**Its not cool at all**

**Something random: wen I grow up im gonna b a mechanical engineer and hav a german shepard named doc and a great dane named ike or something like that…**

**Srry that was really random but hey**

**Pray that this hurricane doesn't strengthen luv u guys truly**

**Srry again**

**a-pixie-with-attitude **


	4. POLL! Future of the story

A/N: I have a poll up and its pertaining to this story if I should continue this story and pm me about ideas and I will dedicate the chapter to the one that gives me a good story

**A/N: I have a poll up and its pertaining to this story if I should continue this story and pm me about ideas and I will dedicate the chapter to the one that gives me a good story!!**


	5. Chapter 3

Changes

Changes

Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooo I guess im going to continue this story since people want me to and that's wat im writing stories for. Well some exciting news we might get power by Sunday. YAY!! im going insane literally, im doing crazy stuff like reading on the roof and much much more. And another happy thing is I sent some work into my teacher and she said that she thought that she was reading professional work and she read it to her mom who used to be an editor, and her mom says its really really good for a 8****th**** grader, sooo on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: no me own…..**

"Argh!" I yelled out in frustration, why could I not stop thinking about him. Its unnatural, I don't even know him. Those green eyes pierced me down to my soul, its unnerving having that feeling where you couldn't hide anything from someone because they could read you perfectly anyways. (**A/N: I don't know if this sentence makes sense to u but it does** **to me, srry**) I have to be getting paranoid; he's just the most gorgeous creature you've ever met.

He's already driven me insane, I'm talking to myself again. I resumed painting in a sort of dazed state trying to figure out how I would confront him the next time I met him.

"Bells! You up here?"

"Yeah, Emmett, I'm in my room!" I yelled, and quickly tried to shake the recent thoughts from my mind.

"You almost done, squirt?"

"Actually I just finished up. Hey do you want to come to the garage with me? I'm going to give my car an oil change and check-up." I said, quickly changing, from inside my closet, to my favorite jeans and shirt that were covered in oil stains and dirt smudges.

"Sure, I'll come. Do you mind if I bring Rose and Eddie? They wanted to come over anyway."

"I don't mind, but I get pretty caught up in my car." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, its okay, and I think Edward wanted to show you something he got today." He said with a 100-watt smile on his face.

"Okay." I said cautiously.

Soon we were outside and in our separate cars, I headed to the garage and Emmett went to go get Rose and Edward. I was underneath my car changing the oil and making sure everything was okay, while listening to 'Corona and Lime' by Shwayze when I heard tires and footsteps enter the spacey garage. (**A/N: bella is not uber rich but she makes good money with cars, so she is able to afford nice things like big garages)**

Then I heard the sound that could probably make me drool (other than Edward's voice). I knew what it was before I got out from underneath the car. It was the 6.0 liter, V-12 engine of an Aston Martin Vanquish S. I quickly shoved myself out from under my BMW to see a black beast growling at me. I lifted myself shakily from the ground, and once I saw the driver's beautiful face, I all but collapsed. I tried to regain my composure, it was near impossible. I looked at Edward and signaled for him to pop the hood so I could look at the engine. He smirked and reached to push the button that would unlock the hood, he then climbed out gracefully and came over to me.

"Open it," he said in a voice that would make any girl fall for him. The reason I was so excited to see this car was because I was going to specialize in Aston Martin and this was the King of Aston Martins. I looked at the huge engine and fell in love with the car immediately.

"Can I drive it?" I asked tentatively. Pleading with my eyes, hoping that it would be okay.

"Of course, it would be horrible to bring it in here and taunt you. Who do you think I am?" he answered quickly, with my favorite crooked grin. Whoa! When did his smile become my favorite, this is very bad I barely even know him.

"Come with me?" I asked, with a sly smile.

I was the best driver in my class, it came naturally, but it scared most of the teachers. I had a knack for drifting which is **supposed **to be difficult, but it was quite easy.

As soon as I was on the freeway I hit the gas and I was off in seconds, shifting to fourth. I looked over to Edward he had a devious look on his face, I smiled at least he wasn't clutching the seat in terror.

"You know how to drive." I smiled at this remark.

"Something I was born with, I should bring up my M3 and we could go drifting, if you know how to?" I challenged.

"Pull over." He said, with a look of determination on his face.

"What?"

"Just pull over, trust me." So I did.

(**A/N: I was sooo tempted to stop it there but since its been forever since I update ill give you more :P**)

**EPOV**

I can't believe what I'm about to do but I know its right. As soon as she was parked, I took her face in my hands and said "Please don't hate me," then I kissed her with all the passion in my body. The best part, she kissed back.

She was the perfect girl, she was just beautiful, carefree, loving, and I had known her for just one day.

We broke apart, both breathing raggedly, and I chanced a look at her face. She was smiling like an angel.

"That was perfect," I was in heaven she didn't hate me.

"Bella, I know we have only known each other for less than a day, but I just hope that you feel how right this is at this moment." I had never been more honest in my life.

"Edward," I loved it when she said my name. "I know _exactly_ how you feel."

I was floating on clouds, she liked maybe even loved me.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" _Where the heck did that come from?! _Oh_, CRAP,_ she's going to hate me. I looked up she looked shocked, but hen she said, "Of course!"

"Now lets get home before they start thinking you got in a wreck."

"You're going to regret saying that," she checked the roads and sped towards the garage while I floated on cloud nine.

**A/N: hope you guys like it remember to review and give me support and if you guys don't like it then tell me but don't worry its not going to be perfect through out all the story there are going to be a few bumps in the road!! Luv you all**

**Rocky**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey u guys so I sorta didn't no wat to write but u guys want a chap so this is a sort of make-it-up-as-i-go chap

**A/N: hey u guys so I sorta didn't no wat to write but u guys want a chap so this is a sort of make-it-up-as-i-go chap. Hope you guys like it!!**

**A-pixie-with-attitude**

**Disclaimer: don't own…**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I am literally crazy, I just agreed to be a girlfriend to a guy who could be a murderer for all that I know. We arrived back to the garage and I finally acknowledged the presence of Rose there. She was my first friend here before I left. She had the same love for cars as I did. She joined me under my car and she helped me with tiny details that I might have missed. A couple hours later we were all drinking cold sodas and laughing at some of Emmett's many adventures while I was gone.

"So, Emmett didn't know his way around Rose's house that well and he thought that it would be _romantic_ to sneak into her room at night. So he tried to remember which room was hers. He ended up climbing into Jasper's room, and scaring the crap out of him by calling him honey and rubbing his back." Edward could barely finish the story; he was clutching his sides in laughter. I was crying from laughing so hard at all the stories, I looked up at Emmett and his expression was priceless. He had the cutest pout on and his arms across his chest. He looked like a giant baby; Rose was laughing but also rubbing his back.

"Its okay, baby, it's the thought that counts," she said through her laughs.

I was on the ground now.

Soon we sobered up and Edward grabbed my hand and asked,

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight and meet my twin sister? Rose and Emmett can come to we could just watch a movie or something."

"I'll be over there at six. What time is it now?"

"5:00"

"Yeah I'll be there at six," I confirmed. It was enough time to take a shower, change and eat.

"See you in an hour," with this kissed me and went to climb into his car. I don't think I have seen anything sexier. Edward Cullen climbing into a sexy car, 3 buttons undone on his shirt, then that crooked smile. Ahhh. I'm in heaven.

I quickly drove home racing rose along the way, it was a tie. I went to get a shower while Rose went home to change. Soon I was ready and waiting for Rose to show me the way to the Cullen's.

Emmett all of a sudden came up to me with a serious face this wasn't his usual face.

"What's the matter, Em?" I was concerned he always had a happy face on

"You will not go out with Edward." He growled. I was taken aback, he never spoke like that.

"What!?"

"You cannot go out with, Cullen!" He growled again.

"And who are you to say that I can or can't? I can go out with whomever I please!" What in the world brought this on?

"You're too young, and you have only known him a day!"

"You're such a hypocrite, you told you loved Rose within three days of meeting her! And she's my best friend!" I was crying, he could not be serious. He had told _my_ best friend that he loved her in a matter of three days!

"That's different! You've known him for a day! And he's not right for you!"

"How do you know that!? It feels like I'm _supposed to be with him_! It happened with you and Rose, why can't happen with me and Edward?"

I was really upset, I know he was probably trying to protect me but this was going overboard. I could make my own choices.

I heard a horn honk and turned around. I caught the glimpse if red.

"Rose is here, lets go," I said stiffly. I grabbed my car keys and went out the front. I went to the driver side of her car to talk to Rose. She rolled down the window, "What's up?"

I'm going to call, Edward and get the directions."

"M'kay"  
I jogged to my car and hopped, dialed in Edward's number and started to speed down the street.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, can you give directions to your house?"

"Sure well you stay on the main road until you come to the third stop sign then you take a right. You stay on that road for about a quarter mile and then you turn to the right on a sort of hidden drive. If you get worried that you turned the wrong way it's just because the drive is really long. I'll meet you at the garage, its to the left of the house."

"Thanks I'm at the third stop sign now, see you in a bit."

"See ya."

"Bye."

I hung up and turned to the right I increased my speed down the street until I realized I was going to have to look for a hidden drive. I quickly pressed on the brakes and noticed a drive right next to me. _That worked out well. _ When I'm emotional and I drive I tend to go slower because I'm not totally focused, so the drive went on forever.

I was close to turning around when I saw a _huge_ white mansion in front of me. It was Victorian style, white, and elegant. It was breathtaking. I turned to the left and saw a nicely sized garage. I pulled in next to a very, very expensive Porsche 911 turbo.

I got out and admired it for a moment, they had nice tastes in cars. I soon realized there was a 2008 Mercedes Benz S550 Sport AMG. _Nice._

"You like them?"

I jumped, startled.

"Come on I want you to meet my sister." Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the house. He opened the door and all of a sudden I was attacked by a tiny figure.

**A/N: hope you like plz read and review**

**Luv you all **

**rocky**


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: hey u guys im trying to even out the amount of chaps I release between changes and guess who

**A/N: hey u guys im trying to even out the amount of chaps I release between changes and guess who. Umm so ill be updating this one a little bit more so that'll be good**

**Did u hear that Summit is officially doing New Moon!! Cant wait**

**Onward with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

_He opened the door and all of a sudden I was attacked by a tiny figure._

**BPOV**

The only reason I didn't fall over was Edward's arm stabilizing me. This tiny figure soon backed up and I saw some of the prettiest crystal blue eyes ever. She had spiky jet black hair and was extremely short but still beautiful.

"Bella this is Alice my twin sister." Edward stated and I looked at him in total disbelief.

"Yeah I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. She is actually my older sister by 2 minutes and 30 seconds." He said this with a beautiful grimace on his face if that is even possible.

Alice laughed "And don't you forget it. Bella I really love your outfit, it really shows off your figure."

To my great embarrassment, I blushed.

Edward leaned over kissed my check and whispered,

"She's right you know."

"Aw, you guys are so cute." My blushed deepened which I thought was impossible.

Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me up two flights of stairs to the end of a hall and through a door. I was in one of the coolest rooms ever, there was a huge stereo and a whole wall dedicated to CDs. It was unreal. I went over and looked at some of the CDs.

"You like Classical?"

"It's a weakness," he stated. I soon came upon an area of blank discs.

"What are these?"

"What? Oh, those are some of my own pieces."

"Put one in." I asked, I was quite curious.

He came over to me from the couch he was sitting on, plucked a CD out and put it in the stereo. Then he dragged me back to sit with him on the couch.

The room was suddenly filled with the sweetest, most beautiful melody ever. I closed my eyes and listened intently to every note, count, and rest.

To soon it ended on a quiet chord, I realized that I was crying. Edward was staring at me when I opened my eyes; he reached up to wipe the tears away.

"Where's your piano?" I asked.

"In the living room, do you want to go down?"

I nodded, I hadn't played in so long, but I loved to.

He led me down the stairs, and to the right. I gasped; it was a beautiful grand piano. It was well taken care of and perfect.

I sat down and moved my fingers over the notes, then began to play my favorite song, Au Clair de Lune. Edward sat down next to me and started to play an accompaniment. We were like two pieces being put together and fitting perfectly.

We finished in perfect harmony; all of a sudden there was applause from behind us. I turned to see the whole family gathered in the room. There were two unfamiliar people, but I'm guessing they were Edward parents. Then I saw ALICE HOLDING A VIDEO CAMERA! I blushed and buried my head in my hands; Edward chuckled and wrapped his hand around my waist then stood up and dragged me towards the group.

"Bella this is my mom and this is my dad. Mom, Dad this is Bella, my girlfriend."

"It's good to finally meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said nervously.

"Oh, darling, please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is far too formal." She gave me a warm smile. I turned toward Edward's dad,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella, please call me Carlisle." I shook his hand and smiled.

I turned around to face Alice, "Alice please give me the video camera." I said this in a calm tone but she could probably here the threat in my voice also.

She had a grin so wide that it stretched from ear to ear.

"Nope," she said popping the 'p'.

"Alice," I said warning her now.

She was giggling and moving backward, then she took off and so did I. We ran up the stairs- I was prying that I didn't fall flat on my face- and around the house. Until she finally locked herself into her bathroom. I sat outside the door pouting, I heard a pair of footsteps come up the stairs,

"You look absolutely adorably with that pout," said a melodic voice. I looked up to see my personal greek god looking at me with shining green eyes.

"She won't give me the video camera," I sounded like a whiney 5 year old. Edward chuckled, "You will soon realize that Alice will do a lot of things you don't want her to, but some how it always turns out right in the end." He sat down beside me.

"You got that right," Alice yelled from inside her bathroom.

"You want to go down to the garage?" I nodded; the garage always calmed me down.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand when I noticed Emmett sitting on one of the couches. He had his head in his hands, I was still angry at him but I hated him being upset or sad.

"I'll meet you in the garage," I gave Edward a chaste kiss and walked slowly over to Emmett.

"Em? I know you can hear me please answer me." I hated it when he played this game.

"I'm sorry I've been so protective over you but you're my younger sis and I hate to see you grow up." I stood still shocked he rarely ever showed the vulnerable side of himself. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up and gave him a tight hug around his waist. I hugged me tightly back.

"I love you, Bells, just don't grow up too fast." I leaned back and scowled at him. He chuckled and then ruffled my hair, I squealed and pulled back. I tickled him in the spot that no one else knew about, on his side right below his ribs. I he doubled over laughing and tried to move away, but he was laughing too hard. I made my escape and ran out the door and into the garage. Me being me tripped over the door jam somehow and braced myself for the impact; it never came instead to muscular arms wrapped around my waist.


	8. Story on Hold!

**A/N: hey you guys I hate authors notes as much as you do and I feel really bad about doing this but………………**

**Im putting this story on hold not forever just until I can get the ideas organized and ready**

**I will be starting a new story so put me on authors alert so it will come up**

**Im Soooo sorry but nothing is coming to me write but I will keep thinking!!!**

**Thanx for reading I luv your support**

**Rocky**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: ok so I got Ia sort lightning bolt of thought thing so im updating this story im trying really hard to think of ideas for guess who? But there is a brick wall in my way so im trying to hammer my way thru it!!!**

**Well enough with me onward with the story!!!**

_**Previously**_

_Me being me tripped over the door jam somehow and braced myself for the impact; it never came instead to muscular arms wrapped around my waist._

**BPOV**

"You know that balance is the result of mental and physical harmony." He stared at me pointedly.

"Ha-ha very funny," I muttered sarcastically. I stood up and pushed away from him. I turned to face the cars ready to see what was powering these beauties.

"So you want to race? Choose your car." I looked at him in disbelief, he couldn't be serious.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah we're going drifting, there's a nice mountain that has some winding roads going down it; the perfect place."

"The M3!" I said quickly. It was the best, the king of drifting.

"I'll take the Vanquish."

"You're an idiot! You'll ruin the tires! They're Pirelli, they cost too much to drift with!" He was insane! He couldn't do that!

"Yes, they are and I will watch you change them and give my car a check-up afterwards." He came up and kissed me softly. My legs were jelly under his touch.

"Meet you at the top!" I yelled as I grabbed the keys he held up and ran to the car. I heard him chuckle as I slammed the door and started the engine. I have to ask what he did to this car, because it sounded good. I sped out of the garage and headed to the mountain. It was a place I went often but I didn't tell Edward that.

I heard the engine of the Vanquish behind me, I pushed the gas and I accelerated, I rolled the windows down and put the hood down. It was a nice day out, not sunny but not raining. I sped up and came to the first curve; I decided to do a hand-brake drift. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Edward do the same; we continued this until we got to the top. Edward was always closely behind but he never passed me. I got out of my car quickly and sat on the hood while Edward rode up slowly. He got out and stared at me in disbelief, I smirked.

_Ring, ring, ring_

I reached into the car and reached for the console where my phone was located.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Hey where are you guys?" Alice's chipper voice asked.

"Um, somewhere. What's up?"

"The guys here are hungry and Esme and Carlisle are going out for a night so I was thinking we could go to the grocery store and grab some food and you and Emmett could spend the night." How in the world did she get that all out in one breath?!

"That sounds great we'll meet you in 20 at the Thriftway."

"Alrighty see you there!" she hung up.

I turned to Edward who was watching me with a grin on his face.

"Gimme your keys," I demanded.

"What?!"

"Give me your keys," I repeated.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not," I said with a sly smirk. He looked at me cautiously. I walked toward him, put my arms around his back and kissed him firmly. I slid my hands into his back pockets and grabbed the precious keys and pulled away. I tossed him the BMW's keys and ran to the Aston.

He looked dumbfounded, I laughed and started up the V-12 beast, and sped away to the Thriftway.

I parked next to Emmett's jeep, quickly got out, and waited for Edward to arrive. He smoothly pulled into the space next to me and looked like a sexy beast getting out of the car. _ He is HOT!!!_** Get a hold of yourself, here he comes. **_But he's hot!!! _**STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!**

Edward grabbed my hand, oblivious to my inner insanity, and walked with me to the entrance.

"FINALLY!" Someone yelled.

"Geez, Alice!" Edward reached his hand to his ear.

"Well sorry but you guys take forever. Where did you go anyway?"

"I told you somewhere, Alice." I said quickly.

"They went drifting." Rosalie stated, looking at Edward's tires from the distance. _DANG!!!_

"Edward you are such an idiot you took Pirellis out drifting!" She looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"That's what I told him!" I stated, looking at him.

"It's not that big of a deal, I'll replace them, calm down." He said in exasperation.

"YOU TOOK MY M3!!" Rosalie yelled. _Oh, CRAP!!!_

"No, _I _ didn't Bella did, now calm down!" Rose visibly relaxed.

"Bella you're the only one I trust with my baby," she said, as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Come on,_ guys I'm hungry," Emmett whined.

"Alright, lets go!! WAIT! Lets play a game!" We groaned, "We each have 5 items we as couples have to get. Whoever checks out first gets to choose the movies tonight and the order they go in!" Alice finished excitedly.

"Alright lets _go_!" Emmett yelled.

Edward grabbed my waist and bent down and picked my up bridal style and ran to the carts with the other couples. I screamed as he hurriedly set me down and started running through the store. I soon began laughing as he gained speed and stood on the bar on the lower bed part. (a/n: hope you guys no wat im talking abt – I do this all the time at stores ;)–) M y phone began to ring in my back pocket. I opened it.

_u need to get a bunch of ice cream_

_any kind of candy_

_and…_

_POPCORN!!_

_Luv u _

_Al_

"We're supposed to get a bunch of ice cream, candy and popcorn." He nodded and did a weird trick to get around the corner. Soon we were at the check out line, I jumped out of the cart put everything on the conveyor belt and looked around for any other couples. There weren't any. Edward paid much to my distaste and we went to hide so the other couples thought they got there first. We hid just behind the front doors where it was still glass but dark enough that they couldn't see us. Em and Rose, they searched for anyone else and slapped hands when they didn't see us or Al and Jazz. We snickered quietly, and watched as they headed towards us. I went to stand right in front of the doors.

"Oh man! We lost!" Emmett did his famous baby pout.

I laughed and realized that this is probably the most fun I had, had in a long time and it was only the beginning.

**a/n: I no its short but im REALLY busy my bro and sis in law are moving to Norway in a matter of 5 days and of course a DAY before twilight comes out in theatres –pouts- oh well ill try REALLY hard to write more!! Reviews are welcome**

**luv you all**

**Rocky**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:*peeks out from behind computer* don't kill me please….its sorta my first chance to write…I went on a two week trip to Spain and when I came back there was a constant list of things to do and the jet lag was horrible.. going to sleep at 7 pm and then waking up at four am.. not cool.. and then it was new years…HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!...then my computer decided to delete EVERYTHING!! My sister had to literally stop me from chucking the computer out the second story window…I restarted it and everything is back…YAY!!!...but now it says theres a virus and it wont even let me log on…soooo if any of you no anything about computers and you no how to fix one that will log on but then immediately say 'logging off' then help me.. PLEASE!! Well I'll end this AN and let's get to reading…..**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….not any of the movies or quotes…

**BPOV**

We finally made it back to the Cullen's home**, **arms laden with bags of junk food, junk food and more…you guessed it, junk food.Edward quickly set his groceries down and helped me with mine. I looked at him gratefully, he smiled back brilliantly.

"Let's do this!" Emmett yelled as he barged into the kitchen.

"Edward, Bella, you guys go chose out movies and the rest of us will prepare the food." Alice commanded us and we quickly obeyed. Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me to some stairs that I had never noticed. He led me down and I was soon in a very large room with a HUGE white screen up front and couches, loveseats, and beanbags scattered all around the room. I gaped freely as I looked around, taking it all in.

Edward chuckled, "Emmett, Jasper and I weren't allowed around when Alice, Rose and their friends had sleepovers so we designed this room with my dad." I just rolled my eyes; of course they got a whole in-home theater.

"Come here, lets choose out some movies," he grabbed my waist and guided me to two very large bookshelves, while walking behind me. He leaned his face on my shoulder, and stared at me while I TRIED to choose out some movies.

"You know, it's very hard trying to concentrate on something when you're looking at me like that." I turned to face him and smirked.

"Don't blame me, blame yourself, it's not my fault you're so beautiful." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't believe me do you?" He leaned down and captured my lips in his. I wrapped arms around his neck drawing him closer to me; he grabbed my waist and drew me closer, also.

"Awe, man. Now I'm scarred for life!" Came a voice from the stairs.

I quickly turned and realized that everyone was standing there. I blushed furiously and looked back at the DVD's. Edward just shook his head and joined me.

We picked out 8 movies and decided the order was going to be:

1. Casino Royale

2. Orange County (**a/n: its hilarious Colin hanks and Jack Black are in it you need to watch it!!)**

3. Italian Job

4. Gone in 60 Seconds

5. Sahara

6. Pride and Prejudice (**a/n: w/ Keira Knightley**)

7. Iron Man

8. Westside Story

I cringed and almost started when the Aston Martin got wrecked; it's not fair all the awesome nice cars get wrecked. The boys all bent over as if in pain and whimpered at the part where Daniel Craig is strapped naked to the chair. (**a/n: my bros did that it was kinda funny, and I seriously almost cried when the aston got wrecked..)**

"I can't believe Vesper did that to him, he truly loved her and she just went and stole all the money and killed herself." Rose said shaking her head.

"Alright! Time for Orange County!" Emmett cried pumping his fist in the air. We all laughed, he ran up and changed the disc.

We were all cracking up when Emmett tried to imitate Jack Black cart wheeling over his bed on one of the couches; he nearly knocked over a bookshelf.

"Tell her you love her," Emmett whispered to Edward. He smiled and went along with Emmett, except he looked at me; he's bright emerald green eyes full of some sort of emotion that I didn't recognize.

"Ashley, I love you." He whispered quietly. I was stunned, while everyone else turned back to the movie, I just sat there wondering what the heck just happened. I couldn't focus on anything else, _did he love me?__** No he couldn't I just met him…**__ but he said it with such feeling…__** he was just quoting the movie…**__ I guess…_ When I came to that conclusion I felt this odd sense of rejection, soon it swelled and I was overcome by this almost crippling pain. I hurriedly got up and ran to the door, trying to keep the tears at bay. I reached the top of the staircase and finally broke down. I raced to find a bathroom before anyone caught up to me. _**You're being irrational!**__...No I'm not! He can't just say it with such conviction and then act as if nothing has happened!!... __**He was just QUOTING the dang movie!!!! What is your problem!! He cant love you after just one day you IDIOT!!**__ Oh shut up, I love him…I love him?…__**No you cant!**_

_Knock, Knock…._

"Bella? What's the matter?"

I jumped out of my internal battle at the sound of my boyfriend's voice.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Umm, n-nothing." CRAP! My voice broke and I sound horrible.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? Unlock the door and we can sit and talk."

I couldn't resist the soft and soothing sound of his voice; I unlocked the door after I had checked my reflection in the mirror. He instantly enveloped me in a warm and comforting hug. I just broke down again, why would anyone this kind be real?

"Shh, it's okay, calm down. It's okay." He had sat us down on the ground next to the door on the ground and was rubbing soothing circles on my back. Soon my sobs were whimpers and I finally just shut up because I knew I was being irrational.

"That's better, now, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's really just stupid minor things that added up, and me being weak ended up crying. I promise its nothing." I hated not telling him the truth, but we just met and telling him I love him would probably scare him halfway across the country.

"You sure?" I nodded and bit my lip, something I always did when I was nervous; hopefully he didn't know that.

"Well let's get back before little miss pixie comes and attacks us."

I smiled and nodded, but inside I was more confused than a fish on land. (**a/n: does that make any sense?**)

**Well there you go I know its not really long but since I'm homeschooled and I just got back from a two week trip and did no work on that trip I got a lot to catch up on…well review…..luv you all…one more random thing how do you like the name 'Anthony Kellan' as a first and middle name?? truly…**

**Luv u all**

**Pixie-with-attitude**


End file.
